The Wolves
by Nature9000
Summary: Multi-Chaptered Songfic. What happens with Winry and Riza when Roy and Ed leave. What happens when they return? Based on the movie. Before, during, and After. Read and Review please! Royai, Edwin.
1. Goodbye to You

The Wolves

Disclaimer: You got it yet? I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. I hope you got that! I also don't own any of the songs that you will find here.

A/N: This is a songfic, it takes place before…possibly during…and after the movie. It is pretty much in the perspectives of Winry, Ed, Havoc, Roy and Riza.

Song: Goodbye to you by Michelle Branch.

* * *

Chapter 1 (Goodbye to you) 

Winry answered the door and saw the two military officers standing on the doorstep. "Did you know Edward Elric?" The officer asked.

"Yes."

"Do you realize he has disappeared, vanished from this world?" Winry stared in shock as she closed the door. Slowly she walked past Granny Pinako and ignored the elderly woman's words. She walked into her bedroom and finally realized what the officer had said.

"Gone? No goodbye? I loved you…" Winry said quietly as she fell to the bed and let the tears well in her eyes.

_Of all the things I've believed in  
I just want to get it over with  
Tears form behind my eyes  
But I do not cry  
Counting the days that pass me by_

The time that went by would pass slowly for her. Al was there, yes but it did not help to heal her broken heart. Somehow deep inside she knew he was alive somewhere. She knew someday he would return to her. That is what she made herself believe.

"We _will _see brother again, just wait and see Winry!" Al said with a smile. Winry looked at Al but she could find no smile that would be real enough. In response she merely faked a smile.

"You're right, and that's why I know I won't ever give up!" Rose had come to visit often, Winry enjoyed seeing her smiling face every now and then. Even Al was just something that kept her happy at times.

_I've been searching deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
It feels like I'm starting all over again  
The last three years were just pretend_

Winry sobbed as time flew by, she grew to expect that she may never see Edward again. Why did she constantly tell herself he'd be back? Why did she constantly picture him walking up to her and embracing her with fiery passion? "Do you even _care_ anymore Ed? I loved you, why are you not home yet?"

"It will be okay Winry," Al said with a sad smile. "He'll be here soon. If you have anything you want to say to him go and get it off your chest." Winry nodded as she walked to her bedroom with tears streaking her cheeks.

"Edward I did love you, but the time has come…I have to say this!" Al and Pinako winced as they heard Winry shout her words out.  
_  
__[Chorus:__  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
_

"Winry, he's back!" The words rang aloud in her ears. She couldn't believe what she had heard. Was it true? Was it so? Or was it just a cruel joke? Was it a dark and cold lie that someone was using to play with her emotions? Just like lieutenant Hawkeye pined for the return of Colonel Roy Mustang, she wept bitter tears.

"I thought there was no hope…Just like Riza I thought he would never come home and now he's back?" Winry let the tears flow through her eyes as she grabbed a suitcase holding an automail arm and leg. "Edward please be there!" Winry ran until she found Edward, "Please be the real thing. I can't have the figment of my imagination…"

"Hello Winry," Ed said with a smile. Winry's eyes widened as she heard his voice once more.

"Edward!" Winry ran and embraced Edward in her arms. She was so happy to finally see him once more. She looked up and gazed into his eyes with a smile.

_I still get lost in your eyes  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you  
Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away  
To a place where I am blinded by the light  
But it's not right_

"I'm sorry Winry, I can't stay here," Ed said quietly. "Roy will close the gate here, I will not be able to come back after this."

"What!" Winry felt a sudden pain in her chest as she saw Ed turn around. She gazed at his cold jacket as she felt the tears roll down her cheeks. Why did he say he was going to leave again?

"I'm sorry Winry, maybe I'll be back again."

"You selfish jerk! How can you leave me again?" The tears stung in her eyes, she knew Riza would probably say the same thing to Roy but didn't that man promise to return? Winry was afraid to be alone; she silently wished that Ed would not leave her behind.

_And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine  
I want you  
But I'm not giving in this time_

Winry did not stay to see Ed's departure, she did not care to watch the man she loved disappear from her life once more. "You don't even care do you?" She thought as she ran home.

"Winry, how are you?" Pinako asked. Winry ignored her grandmother's words and once more with tears in her eyes she ran to her room and fell onto her bed and cried fresh tears.

"Why do you always do this to me Edward? Why is it every goddamn time you show up you leave me! You always make have to cry when I don't get to say goodbye. Now I'm saying it once and for all Edward Elric!" Pinako sighed as the words and tears cried by Winry rang throughout the household.

_  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

Winry looked out the window at the moonlit sky, in the distance she could hear the faint cry of the wolves._  
_

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think! 


	2. Hearts and Dreams, Broken

The Wolves

Disclaimer: You got it yet? I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. I hope you got that! I also don't own any of the songs that you will find here.

A/N: This is a songfic, it takes place before…possibly during…and after the movie. It is pretty much in the perspectives of Winry, Ed, Havoc, Roy and Riza.

Song: All Good Things by Nelly Furtado and Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Greenday.

* * *

Chapter 1 (Hearts and Dreams Broken)

With tears in her eyes Riza stepped out of Central. Was it true, he had left? What happened, where did she go wrong! Why did Roy leave her? If it was not for Havoc she would have broken down in the office in front of everybody. General Hakuro said Roy Mustang demoted himself and stationed him somewhere. Riza silently walked over to a bench on the train station and sat down.

_Honestly what will become of me  
Don't like reality  
It's way too clear to me  
But really life is daily  
We are what we don't see  
Missed everything daydreaming_

She didn't know where she was going, she didn't even care. "Lieutenant, are you going to be alright?" Havoc asked as he walked up to her. He knew it was a hopeless question to ask. There was nothing that could heal her broken heart.

"Roy…" That was the only words she could muster. She rubbed her fingers along the bench as if they were a match. She brought her fingers up and thought she saw flames. She blinked and realized the only thing on her fingers was grey dust.

_[Chorus  
Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
Come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to end?  
Come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to an end?_

Havoc could not do or say anything for her, he remained seated as the train arrived and Riza stood up. "Where will you go Riza?" Havoc asked quietly.

"I don't know," Riza said. "I'll return when I am well enough to actually work."

"It's going to be tough without you or…" Havoc wanted to say Roy but he couldn't bring himself to mention his name around Riza. He clenched his fists as Riza stepped on the train. "Damn that bastard, leaving Riza behind like this." Riza sat at the very back of the train where nobody would see her. The train left.

_  
Traveling I only stop at exits  
Wondering if I'll stay  
Young and restless  
Living this way I stress less  
I want to pull away when the dream dies  
The pain sets in and I don't cry  
I only feel gravity and I wonder why_

Riza walked through a ruined city; how she found it she did not really know. She did not find herself caring where she was. Perhaps it was Ishbal, maybe even Liore. Either way she admired the city for what it was, a requiem for her shattered heart. "Roy, where did you go? Why did you leave, couldn't you just come back? Did you not love me Roy when I gave all my love to you?" Riza stopped walking in front of a broken statue and fell to her knees. It was dark; the pitch black covered the sky so thickly that it covered all of the stars.

"It's not like I would care to see the stars anymore," Riza said while choking out a sob. "You left me behind and now I don't even know where to go or what to do. I'm so lost without you." Riza looked at the moon and thought that she heard far away, the distant cry of a lonely wolf.

_  
Well the dogs were whistling a new tune  
Barking at the new moon  
Hoping it would come soon so that they could  
Dogs were whistling a new tune  
Barking at the new moon  
Hoping it would come soon so that they could  
Die die die die die  
_

Riza felt her bitter tears drip down and burn her cheeks. "I wonder if Winry is having an easer time. Perhaps she knows that Ed loved her and maybe he knew and told her. Roy left me without a word, how the hell am I supposed to know? How the hell am I supposed to live without him!"

Another tear shed and another wolf howling in the distance, when would they stop? When would they stop crying for it all? Riza felt the dripping of rain but she could not see any water falling from the sky. Riza looked over to a shattered piece of glass and saw her reflection. "Why did you make me cry? I am not used to these tears…Roy I loved you and I still love you, where did you go?" Riza sighed quietly as she stared into the mirror and listened to more wolves howl. Slowly she saw the image of a wolf appear before her in the mirror.

_  
Well the dogs were barking at a new moon  
Whistling a new tune  
Hoping it would come soon  
And the sun was wondering if it should stay away for a day till the feeling went away  
And the sky was falling on the clouds were dropping and  
The rain forgot how to bring salvation  
The dogs were barking at the new moon  
Whistling a new tune  
Hoping it would come soon so that they could die._

----------------------------------------------

Roy stepped out of the cold apartment, for a minute he stared at the moon. He wanted to cry at the moon, he wanted to start the dogs to cry. He shook his head and sighed as he stepped down the cold and dark road. "What existence do I have in this life? I certainly thought this would remove all my crimes in the past, why do I feel this one last sting in my chest?" Roy walked down the street and looked around. Not a star in the sky, no streetlights or window lights on. The only light was the moon that hung in the sky with the image of a golden haired beauty that he failed to see. Roy thought of his past sins in silence.

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But its home to me and I walk alone  
_

Roy shoved his hands deep in his pocket, what time was it? Certainly he had been walking on the road for such a long time. His mind wandered to a certain golden haired beauty but he shook off the image. "She wouldn't love me, not for all that I have done in this damn life of mine." Nobody else was on the road, not a soul or the sound of an engine. In fact all noise was dead; his ears were deaf to any sound at all except for the tears that his soul had shed.

_  
I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone_

_I walk alone  
I walk alone_

_I walk alone  
I walk a...  
_

Roy stopped walking and glanced to the moon again; he wondered what his lovely lieutenant would be doing right now. "Probably going on a date and forgetting all about me." Roy agreed with the thought, he also figured all of his prior subordinates had been thinking similar thoughts. Roy glanced down to the grey street where he saw his image flickering. "Just my shadow…"

_  
My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I walk alone_

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah_

_I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone  
_

"What am I thinking?" Roy said aloud. He looked up and heard the faint cry of a wolf howling in the black of night. "So a wolf has responded has she? We are but three wolves howling in the night." Roy didn't know it but at the current moment Riza mourned over him and Winry mourned over Edward. Roy actually mourned over Riza and the fact that he screwed his life up so badly. In the night they did howl. Each wolf was silently begging for another chance, each hoping but knowing that they all walked alone for now.

_  
Read between the lines  
What's messed up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone_

_I walk alone  
I walk alone_

_I walk alone  
I walk a..._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I walk alone_

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah_

_I walk alone  
I walk a..._

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a..._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I walk alone..._

* * *

Well, that's chapter two, when well it lift up...I would say this is more songfic drabbles but all the songs are connected! Yes I know...Roy is being "Emo" here, not much to do about that. Review please and thank you_  
_


	3. End of her World

The Wolves

Disclaimer: You got it yet? I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. I hope you got that! I also don't own any of the songs that you will find here.

A/N: This is a songfic, it takes place before…possibly during…and after the movie. It is pretty much in the perspectives of Winry, Ed, Havoc, Roy and Riza.

Song: End of the World by AGNETHA FALTSKOG

* * *

Chapter 3 (End of Her World)

"Why the hell am I still here?" Winry asked herself. "I could be somewhere else…"'

"Where would you rather be Winry?" Pinako asked quietly.

"I don't know…I guess I'm just thinking too loudly." It had been some time, both Edward and Alphonse were gone.

"Well dear, I would like you to be here for me." Winry sat in the hospital chair and let out a loud sigh.

"I don't see why, you'll be just fine." Pinako looked from the hospital bed with a soft smile.

"I see that your cheeks are still red and puffy. You should not cry so much Winry, it's unattractive."

"Why shouldn't I cry? Edward's gone, so what the hell am I supposed to do? How can anybody ask for me to just go on and live my life Grandma? It's impossible!"

"Nothing is impossible…Do you ever wonder what you would do in the future? That's what you really should focus on Winry dear, don't focus on the past. Never focus on what might have been but what _can _be. One day you shall find a handsome man who will love you for all eternity!"

"I thought that he had already come, but I was dead wrong…"

"So it wasn't Edward, you still have every moment of your life to live. Grow old Winry dear, live your life to the best and don't succumb to these strange diseases."

"What strange disease? You mean like the one you have? I really don't want you to die Grandma…You're…You're all I have left anymore."

"Winry, I am a dying woman. I'm old, of course I'm going to die. Death itself is…inevitable." Pinako coughed loudly and Winry got up and walked over to Pinako's side.

"Grandma…Take it easy…" Pinako smiled and took Winry's hand.

"Winry, when we come into this world, we have many people beside us. Of course when we die we also have numerous people beside us. Remember this in the big place that we call the world, in the circle that is our life it all begins and it all ends. We don't always end with those that we started. I am living proof of that, all that were beside me in birth are gone now…We rarely ever start with those that we end with."

"Stop Grandma, you're not going to die! I don't want to lose another person, Edward's out of my life but I can't stop thinking about him every single day!" Winry's tears flowed down her cheeks as the sun shone through the window. "What is with that damn sun?"

Why does the sun go on shining?  
Why does the sea rush to shore?  
Don't they know it's the end of the world?  
'Cause you don't love me anymore

"W-Winry…Try to be…happy…" Winry looked down as Pinako coughed. Her head fell back against the pillow and her mouth was ajar. Pinako's hand grew limp and fell to the side.

"No, Grandma!" Winry shrieked as Pinako succumbed to the disease that was known as old age. Winry let the tears flow harder as she ran out of the hospital.

"Ma'am is something wrong?" A doctor asked.

"Leave me alone!" Winry exclaimed.

"What's going on?" A nurse asked as Winry burst out of the hospital doors.

"First Edward, then Alphonse and now Grandma is dead! Even Izumi Curtis has died!" Winry ran as far as her legs could carry before she sank to her knees. She cried harder than anyone could have cried. Edward left her, he didn't love her. Of course he would break his promise, it was Ed after all. When they were children they used to play games and make jokes. One time, sure it was a joke, Ed said he'd grow up and marry Winry.

"Well where are you Ed! Why haven't you made good on your stupid promise! You're no better than your damn father Edward!" Winry slammed her fist into the ground. She heard music starting to sound all around her, she slowly stood up with a rock in her hands. "Shut up you stupid birds!" Winry threw a rock at the birds, causing them to fly away.

Why do the birds go on singing?  
Why do the stars glow above?  
Don't they know it's the end of the world?  
It ended when I lost your love

Winry ran quickly toward her home and burst into the house full of tears. She hated everything in this world, she felt betrayed and let down. She thought Ed loved her but he didn't, of course he didn't. He only ever saw her as a mere childhood friend, somebody that was unlovable. Winry found a mirror that hung on the wall and grimaced. She walked over and picked up a piece of automail and smashed the mirror. Winry then decided to destroy what remained of the house, why shouldn't she? Her grandmother was dead; the man she loved was gone. She wasn't like the Lieutenant, she couldn't find herself going day to day and trying to find new things to satisfy her.

I wake up in the morning and I wonder  
Why everything's the same as it was  
I can't understand  
No I can't understand  
How life goes on the way it does

"Everybody thinks that it's so simple just to move on. When you're like me and you lose your one true love, well it just isn't that simple! It isn't simple at all!" Winry found a broken piece of glass and held it in the air. She stared at the reflection that shone from the glass and saw the image of a yellow coated wolf. "Damn it Edward, you just _had_ to go and leave me behind to rot. I can't see myself as ever getting over you. Of course, you couldn't see things that way, could you? No, you had to ruin it all. You didn't love me one bit and that was the cold hard truth. I tried to wait for you those first years, and I did!"

Oh why does my heart go on beating?  
Why do these eyes of mine cry?  
Don't they know it's the end of the world?  
It ended when I lost your love

Winry slowly stepped out of the house, could she hear them, yes she could; the call of the lonely wolf. Three wolves howled in the distance, one seemingly closer than the others. Winry walked forward and recalled the words that Rose had once told her.

"It's simple Winry, these words Ed once told me and I'll tell you. You're a very strong girl, you have very strong legs. Use them, pick yourself up and walk forward Winry, just walk forward. It will be okay!" Rose said briskly not knowing if it would ever pull Winry out of her depression.

"It's not that simple Rose," Winry said with a sob. "It was never simple at all. Why don't you understand that the world as we know it is ending, it's over and done with! Edward's gone and he _isn't_ coming back!" Winry had once tried to lie to herself, she told herself time after time again that perhaps a forth wolf was watching over Edward somewhere. Perhaps the wolf was making sure he would be okay. Winry heard what sounded like a wolf howling, closer than it was before. It almost sounded as though it was calling her name.

"Winry…"

"They're coming aren't they…The wolves have come Edward." Winry stopped walking when she saw a yellow colored wolf staring back at her. "I never understood it…Pinako could never hear the wolves. Why is he gone you damn creature! Why the hell did he leave me? I loved him, I loved you Edward! Ed didn't love me he never loved me! Damn you, I hate you so much for what you've done to me, I was just an innocent girl who only wanted your love…Edward…"

(Why does my heart go on beating?  
Why do these eyes of mine cry?)  
Don't they know it's the end of the world?

It ended when you said goodbye

* * *


	4. Go Away!

The Wolves

Disclaimer: You got it yet? I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. I hope you got that! I also don't own any of the songs that you will find here.

A/N: This is a songfic, it takes place before…possibly during…and after the movie. It is pretty much in the perspectives of Winry, Ed, Havoc, Roy and Riza.

Song: Home by Michael Buble and No One by Alicia Keys

This chapter is not intended to be a sad chapter, I will tell you that up front.

* * *

Chapter 4 (Go away!) 

Roy sat quietly in his apartment watching the fire in his fireplace. How he missed using his alchemy for once but he made a vow never to use it again. Could he help it if he missed Riza? He missed them all. "What the hell am I doing? I left her behind and I don't even know why it is. I don't know how much longer I can stand this place…"

Another summer day  
Has come and gone away  
In Paris and Rome  
But I wanna go home  
Mmmmmmmm

Roy walked out of the apartment, he hadn't even unpacked his stuff yet. He looked into the night sky and let out a loud sigh. Of course, he could hear the faint cry of a wolf howling in the distance. Over time it seemed that one had left for good, now the two wolves, did they mourn the third one? Roy missed his beloved Riza, he missed his friends. He looked at all the people that were around the city he now resided. "They all mean…what do they mean to me? They mean nothing to me…"

Maybe surrounded by  
A million people I  
Still feel all alone  
I just wanna go home  
Oh, I miss you, you know

Roy pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and smiled. It was a note that Riza had sent to him, he didn't understand why she sent him notes, what cause did it have? He had once thought she hated him and for leaving her nonetheless. He never understood just why he didn't return the letters.

And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you  
Each one a line or two  
"I'm fine baby, how are you?"  
Well I would send them but I know that it's just not enough  
My words were cold and flat  
And you deserve more than that

Roy looked to the sky with a loud sigh, he could hear the howling of the wolves. "Why is it they howl like this every night?" Roy always wondered what exactly it was that the wolves were saying. So lonely and crying, but for what, what reasons did they have to cry? Could they be for the same that he did, perhaps.

Another airplane  
Another sunny place  
I'm lucky I know  
But I wanna go home  
Mmmm, I've got to go home

For a minute he thought he could hear the wolves, for a moment he thought he heard them calling his name. There was a howling that seemed to close in on him and it was swift. He wanted to go home, this wasn't him. This wasn't his life at all.

Let me go home  
I'm just too far from where you are  
I wanna come home

And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life  
It's like I just stepped outside  
When everything was going right  
And I know just why you could not  
Come along with me  
'Cause this was not your dream  
But you always believed in me

Why had he left Riza behind and been so foolish? She never left him and of course he loved her and he must have fallen for her over some amount of time. Perhaps she still loved him, maybe she was waiting for him to return. Maybe she was still holding on to that hope that one day he would come back.

Another winter day has come  
And gone away  
In even Paris and Rome  
And I wanna go home  
Let me go home

Roy started to turn around when he saw what appeared to be glowing red eyes staring back at him. "An Ishbalian, no of course not…" He watched as a coal black wolf stepped forward. "I should have expected this thing to come for me, but I don't want it. I refuse to embrace you, you damn wolf!" Roy quickly shifted his glove on his hand, what the hell was he thinking before? He still had someone who cared for him and loved him, hell she loved him back! He wanted to return home, he did not care for this black wolf that stood in front of him.

"Roy…" The wolf howled.

"No, I will not embrace you, you wretched beast. I want to return to Riza, please, let me go home! I've had it here, I'm done here!" Roy quickly snapped his fingers and set the wolf afire. Roy thought the wolf would jump for him but he watched it vanish. Roy started to pant as he looked up to the moon and heard the howling of a wolf. Before it was all jumbled up, the wolves calling for their mates, and now he heard the simple word which was his name. "Don't worry Riza…I'm coming!" Roy rushed back inside his house with a smile. He looked out his window and saw a man walking across the street, he gasped as the man was hit by a speeding car.

Let me go home  
I've had my run  
Baby, I'm done  
I gotta go home  
Let me go home  
It will all be all right  
I'll be home tonight  
I'm coming back home

---------------------------

Riza lay silently in her bed and gazed out the window. Was that a wolf she heard, crying at the moon again? It sounded like only one wolf remained. "The other two have left it's side I suppose," Riza said quietly. She stood up and walked over to the window where she opened it to look at the moon. The first wolf sounded so brokenhearted, so sad when it left the side. The second wolf sounded like it had nothing but longing and desire. Tears escaped Riza's eyes as she thought once more of Roy.

I just want you close  
Where you can stay forever  
You can be sure  
That it will only get better

Why did she still desire this man? For two years she heard the howling of the wolves, they beckoned out to her but always seemed so distant. Only they seemed closer still. "I love you Roy, and I always will." Riza leaned against the windowsill and felt the bitter tears roll down her cheeks. Yet at the same time she felt peace.

You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I don't worry 'cause  
Everything's going to be alright  
People keep talking they can say what they like  
But all i know is everything's going to be alright

No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you

When the rain is pouring down  
And my heart is hurting  
You will always be around  
This I know for certain

You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I don't worry 'cause  
Everything's going to be alright  
People keep talking they can say what they like  
But all i know is everything's going to be alright

"I wonder what you're doing right now Roy?" Riza asked aloud. "I wonder if you ever think of me. I never received any letters from you, are you even alive out there?" Riza knew she had to wait, for something in her heart was telling her that Roy would be back. It was a new feeling that recently arrived and it was a peace that she finally had after a long time. "I still long for you Roy, come home please…Nothing and no one is stopping you."

No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel

Once more she heard the howling of a wolf, "Riza…" Riza raised her eyebrow and turned around to see a golden furred wolf staring at her.

"No…I don't want you. Please, go away!"

"Riza…" The wolf howled loudly.

"Roy, he'll come back! I know he will and I'll wait for him! I won't give up I promise, just please go away!" Riza fell to her knees and wiped away her tears.

"Riza…"

"Did you not hear me you damn wolf?" Riza barked back loudly. "I know you heard me but if you didn't then I'll let you know this. _Go away!_ I know Roy will return to me, and I will not give in. You're just the damn embodiment of my fear and depression. I am not lonely, I won't accept the life of a lonely wolf" Riza stared directly into the eyes of the wolf and let out a low growl. "Go back to hell where you came from! You'll be going empty handed as well, I refuse to give in to you!" Riza did not flinch as the creature took a step toward her. "Just…Go away, I refuse this depression!"

I know some people search the world  
To find something like what we have  
I know people will try try to divide something so real  
So till the end of time I'm telling you there ain't no one

Riza felt herself fall to the floor as she closed her eyes and dreamt of Roy. When she opened her eyes she slowly stood up and felt the chill wind on her back. She rubbed her arms as she turned around and stared out the window. "I don't know if it's possible to survive a fall from this window…" Riza shut the window once more and stared out at the moon with a subtle smirk on her face.

No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you

oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

* * *

What did you think of that. Oh and I found a great video that goes _very_ well with Roy's 


	5. Carry her home and The fourth Wolf

The Wolves

Disclaimer: You got it yet? I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. I hope you got that! I also don't own any of the songs that you will find here.

A/N: This is a songfic, it takes place before…possibly during…and after the movie. It is pretty much in the perspectives of Winry, Ed, Havoc, Roy and Riza.

Song: "Carry you home" by James Blunt and Alone by Marques Houston

* * *

Chapter 5 (Carrying her home; The fourth wolf)

Jean Havoc walked through Winry's home. He had been sent to investigate. "It does look a little like a struggle…" Havoc walked outside with a frown on his face. He looked over and saw something laying on the ground, he walked over and looked down to see her holding a mirror covered in her blood.

Trouble is her only friend and he's back again.  
Makes her body older than it really is.  
She says it's high time she went away,  
No one's got much to say in this town.  
Trouble is the only way is down.  
Down, down.

It was a suicide of course, the poor girl could not take it any longer. Always the observer, he was one to say the poor thing needed help. Only everyone refused to give her therapy, she would have refused just as Riza had. "You think you lost it all then, Winry." Havoc knelt beside her body and noticed that her breathing was still there. "So you've left yourself to bleed to death. You choose that kind of pain for yourself?" Havoc closed his eyes and let a tear escape, "I suppose you are too far gone to save right now. There is unfortunately nothing I can do for you Winry. I only wish you would have tried to live, tried to find peace within your heart. Therapy would have worked…Only you gave in to the lonely wolf inside of you."

As strong as you were, tender you go.  
I'm watching you breathing for the last time.  
A song for your heart, but when it is quiet,  
I know what it means and I'll carry you home.

Havoc had watched her take her final breath, how she was even alive when he arrived on the scene he had no idea whatsoever. Now it had been a few days, Havoc was a pallbearer for Winry at her funeral. "I will take you home Winry, I only hope when you get there that you may see Ed finally."

I'll carry you home.  
If she had wings she would fly away,  
And another day God will give her some.  
Trouble is the only way is down.  
Down, down.

Slowly Havoc walked with the coffin in his hands, why did this girl embrace the lonely wolf. Why did she give in? These were questions that Havoc had no answer for at all. He wasn't lonely, he didn't have anything coming to haunt him but he could always hear the wolves howling every night. Each wolf sighing and longing for another.

"Roy…" Then it would call for her soul, "Riza…"

"Riza…" Then it begged for release, it begged for him, "Roy…"

"Edward…" Then it asked her to embrace her depression and sink down, "Winry…"

"I'm just surprised that Ed's ghost wasn't around," Havoc thought quietly. As they walked not a sound was heard other than the sobbing of Winry's close friend, Rose. "So you did have someone Winry. You had a friend, in fact you had more friends than you ever knew. You were a strong girl, you could have survived had you cared or tried. So many people wanted to see you smile and so many people would have done everything in their power to make you smile." Edward would not have wanted this, that's what Havoc told Winry that day that he found her lying in her front lawn. A bloody piece of mirror in her hand. She had stabbed herself and taken the mirror out was what it looked like. A cry for help from a girl who always claimed to be too strong to actually need any help at all.

As strong as you were, tender you go.  
I'm watching you breathing for the last time.  
A song for your heart, but when it is quiet,  
I know what it means and I'll carry you home.

Not a word was spoken as they placed Winry's casket in the ground. The only sounds heard were the sounds of teardrops hitting the ground as the people sobbed. Winry's grandmother did not wish for Winry's death, nobody had. Havoc sighed the gate he had returned to his post for no apparent reason. Ever as he knew if Edward ever returned for the second time then he would want to know where Winry was. Winry's wolf stopped howling first, even though Roy left two years ago and come back when Edward came. Once he destroyed since then the other two wolves howled even louder than before. Perhaps he would return, nobody really knew for sure what would happen.

I'll carry you home.  
And they were all born pretty in New York City tonight,  
And someone's little girl was taken from the world tonight,  
Under the Stars and Stripes.

As the day passed by slowly everyone had left the cemetery, Havoc stood at Winry's grave with a tear in his eye. She was so young, she didn't need to die because someone who appeared to not care left her behind once again. Havoc looked up and toward the woods to see two bright yellow eyes staring back at him. "At least I know you're not my wolf…I see your soul now Winry. Lonely and scarred, remember that you did have people who still cared about your life. Don't howl at the moon any longer and cross over to your home. The yellow furred wolf stepped into sight and fell toward the ground, it's cold and sad eyes looking up at Havoc for the last time.

As strong as you were, tender you go.  
I'm watching you breathing for the last time.  
A song for your heart, but when it is quiet,  
I know what it means and I'll carry you home.  
I'll carry you home.

----------------------------------

Finally it was not more than a month, Roy still had yet to return from his post and the two wolves seemed to howl and cry for each other. Havoc knew what would happen if they did not stop howling, they would find them…Havoc could see it now, Roy throwing himself into the street in his depression and despair and Riza throwing herself from her window. "Why don't they seek help? If Roy would just come back…" Havoc walked through the alleyway when he saw a large portal open and through it he saw Edward enter. "You have returned…Why?"

"I have been searching for a way back here all this time!" Ed exclaimed. "Al…Let's just say he wanted to stay back there."

"Perhaps it was best if you stayed there as well Ed." Havoc slowly walked away only to be followed.

"What are you talking about?"

"Let me just state for the record that if you intend to search for Roy Mustang, he is not here." Why did Havoc say such a thing, Edward hadn't even thought about that.

"I'm not that interested-"

"They've all been plaqued by demons Ed. It is not hard to see. She gave up on you Edward, she quit trying and found an unfortunate and poor way to stop all of her pain."

"Who are you talking about? Hawkeye? I'm looking for Winry!"

"I'll say it again." Havoc looked over and saw the portal close. He sighed and looked at Ed. "You should have stayed home because now you are alone. Try not to give in to your…wolf."

Alone  
Na na na na na  
Alone  
Na na na na na  
I know (listen up)  
Questions cloud my head with why  
Tears on my pillow as I cry  
Makes no sense for us too say goodbye  
Impossible to hide this pain inside  
Thinking bout the times we shared  
Makes me wonder if you even cared  
Contemplating should I let you go  
Girl why'd you leave me

Ed couldn't believe his ears, earlier he wanted to find Winry and now he was lying on a hotel bed. "I didn't know this would happen…I didn't realize this…I should have found another way to destroy the gate!" He didn't realize that destroying the gate on one side meant it couldn't be opened on that side any longer. Had he stayed, perhaps Winry would have still lived. Ed slowly looked over at the phone, he picked it up and called Winry's home, perhaps Pinako was there. He got no answer so he asked for Pinako to call him back. He hung up the phone and then he could have sworn he heard it…The faint cry of the wolves.

Alone  
I been seating here waiting  
By the phone  
Give anything to hear  
Your tone  
It was all my fault  
I know  
Now I just stand here  
Alone  
Still remember the day when everything  
Went wrong  
Try to think how it would be if you hadn't  
Gone  
Away, shoulda made you stay  
Now I just stand

Ed stood up and walked over to the window. His automail felt extremely heavy to him, it was because he went so long without it being replaced and it had problems with it. He needed Winry, he had loved her, not for her automail but because she was him. Ed opened the window and heard the loud howling of the wolves. It was then that he could have sworn he heard names being called for Roy and for Riza. There was even his name.

"Edward…" The wolf had haunted him briefly in the other world, now it appeared to have followed him. Ed gazed out the window and saw on top of a roof two orange eyes gazing at him. Ed started to lean forward to get a closer look at the wolf in the rain.

Stormy nights and cloudy days  
Can I fix it, what can I do, what can I say  
Feels as if I'm stuck in a maze  
With no way out I think I'm goin insane  
So alone without you  
Where'd you go I miss my baby boo  
It's a shame cause I can't breath without you  
Please come back girl  
Cause I'm missing you

"Winry, why did you die? Why didn't you have faith and wait for me to come back? I love you and I miss you…I need you! Why the hell couldn't you wait for me damn it!

_[Bridge:_  
Why, why, why  
You leave out of my life  
Need you right here by my side  
Why, why, why  
Why oh why

"They're dropping like flies around here," An officer spoke. Havoc gazed upward and groaned at the sound of a pun. Ed's body lay sprawled on the pavement. They all said that his arm just got too heavy for him and he fell. Havoc knew the truth, his leg would have prevented his fall. Edward had seen his wolf and embraced it.

"So you've succumbed to your wolf have you Edward? You have become one of the lonely wolves that cry at night and yearn for the quick end of your pain. Did I not warn you? Of course when it comes to love it is hard to ignore the wolf that starts calling for you. When the wolf starts calling for you is when you get too deep in depression, the deeper you sink the closer the wolf gets. When that wolf finally reaches you then it is the end unless you can honestly accept the fact that you can change the future and refuse the past. When you release the past and stop being afraid is when that wolf stops coming for you…Just how long has your wolf been following you Edward?" Havoc looked up into the sky with a frown. "Colonel, you will be next if you do not accept the past as past and do something about your future. Riza, you will be soon afterwards, beg for your life and the wolf shall depart from you." Havoc looked into a nearby alley and saw another yellow wolf. "There you are, I suspect if things do not change I will be seeing our black and then golden wolf soon…"

* * *

There you go, the next chapter will be the final one and it will be a _good_ ending...Or will it? Let's find out. Oh, and I'm sure you've noticed some symbolism in here. 


	6. Eternal Flame

The Wolves

Disclaimer: You got it yet? I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. I hope you got that! I also don't own any of the songs that you will find here.

A/N: This is a songfic, it takes place before…possibly during…and after the movie. It is pretty much in the perspectives of Winry, Ed, Havoc, Roy and Riza.

Song: "Eternal Flame" By the Bangles.

* * *

Chapter 5 (Eternal Flame) 

Riza sat down in her living room couch, contemplating the fright she just experienced. The lonely wolf had come for her. Her depression had hit the lowest point and somehow she made it out. Was it her determination to live and see Roy again that did it? It had to be, there was no other question in her mind. Riza closed her eyes and imagined Roy walking to her once again.

Close your eyes  
Give me your hand  
Darling, do you feel  
My heart beating?  
Do you understand?  
Do you feel the same  
Or am I only dreaming?  
Is this burning?  
An eternal flame

Roy sat in his car, he drove as fast as he could to get there in as little time as possible. His scare had been over, he stared down the dark black depression and hit the lowest point. His desire to see Riza, was that what saved him? Was that his drive? No more did he hear the loud howling of the desperate wolves. Yet he was still concerned, what if a wolf was going after Riza? He needed to hurry. It was late, it was after midnight but Roy didn't care, he was going to go to Riza's house and see if she was okay. He loved her and he let her slip away too long. If he got to her then he would hold on to her for all eternity and never let her go.

I believe it's meant to be darling  
I watch you when you're sleeping  
You belong with me  
Do you feel the same  
Or am I only dreaming?  
But is this burning (burning)?  
An eternal flame

Riza listened quietly as the rain pelted against her home, She had a feeling that Roy was coming for her. She stood up and walked out on the front porch, thankful there was something over her head. She looked over and saw Havoc walking away. "Havoc, what are you doing on these streets at this hour?" Havoc turned and looked at Riza with a smile.

"I am merely making sure that you are safe, Roy will be here soon. He too has defeated his wolf."

"What? What wolf?"

"It is merely symbolism my friend." Havoc turned and vanished into the distance. Riza saw a pair of headlights coming down the road from the far distance.

"I don't know much about all that symbolism stuff. I wonder just what he knows…I thought that wolf that got in my house earlier was going to kill me, perhaps I should check and see if it's still in my home…No, I'd rather wait for Roy."

Say my name  
Sun shines through the rain  
Of all life so lonely  
Then come and ease the pain  
I don't want to lose this feeling

"Havoc, what are you doing out so late?" Roy asked as he stopped his car in front of Havoc."

"You have done it Roy, I'm glad to see you back."

"I've done what?"

"Returned of course…Now go, Riza awaits your return." Roy looked into the rearview mirror and did not see a thing at all. He dare to take a chance and call Havoc at home. The phone rang until Havoc finally answered.

"Who's calling me this late at night?" Havoc asked in a groggy voice.

"Havoc, I thought you were on a walk?"

"Colonel, is that you!"

"Yeah, but, if you're not on a walk…"

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, Riza's waiting for you I'm sure of it!" With that Roy hung up the phone and quickly parked in front of Riza's house. He then got out of the car and rushed to her door. "Finally…I get to see her again. What do I say though, I'm sure she'll be mad at me. I'm sure she'll be angry." Roy raised his hand to knock on the door. "She'll hate me I'm sure of and for all I know it might be too late to apologize. What have I done? I've ruined something so perfect and precious. I love her though, there's nobody else on this world for me, I need her!" Roy contemplated what he was going to say but before he knocked on the door it opened. Roy blinked as Riza stood in the doorway with a smile, "R-Riza…"

Say my name  
Sun shines through the rain  
Of all life so lonely  
Then come and ease the pain  
I don't want to lose this feeling

Riza quickly threw her arms around Roy's neck and buried her head into his chest. "What took you so long Roy Mustang? What took you so long?" Riza was overcome with joy, she was ecstatic to see Roy and it didn't even bother her that he would show up well after midnight. She wanted him to stay with her and never let her go.

"Riza I'm sorry." Roy wrapped his arms around her waist as he felt his shirt absorb her wet tears.

"You're not going to leave me again are you?" Riza looked up into Roy's eyes and smiled softly. Roy noticed her cheeks were puffy and red, stained by the tears that he caused when he left her. He understood, she still trusted him and even though he broke his promise she still trusted him.

"This time Riza, I promise to keep all promises. I promise that I will never leave you again, why would I leave someone like you behind again? You're the most beautiful woman in the world, I knew this all my life and I loved you all my life yet I pushed you away. For that reason, I apologize."

"It's not too late to apologize Roy, and I think you know that you've kept me waiting long enough." Roy nodded as they moved inside the home. "I love you Roy, I've waited for so long to hear those words come out of your mouth, thank you for not making me wait any longer. I thought…I had almost been lost to desperation, I was at one point of time considering…"

Close your eyes  
Give me your hand, darling  
Do you feel my heart beating?  
Do you understand?  
Do you feel the same  
Or am I only dreaming?  
Or is this burning?  
An eternal flame

"Don't say it Riza, no matter what, you should not ever consider it. Not even for a fool like myself."

"I'm sure even you've considered and thought of dying before?"

"Everyone's thought of dying, and when one comes face to face with death, it's usually when they realize if there is still hope then they can survive. There is always hope, there was hope for you and hope for me. I promise too make sure you're always happy Riza."

"Roy...I want you to stay the night…I mean, I finally have you back…I don't mean…I just want…"

"Riza, I plan on staying the night, heck, I'll stay even longer than that if you want." Riza lifted her eyes to meet Roy's strong gaze. Once more she was hypnotized by his chocolate brown eyes. He flashed the smirk that turned her legs into soft putty. If it wasn't for the strong, powerful arms that held her so tightly against his own body then she would have fainted on the ground.

"So…What do you want to do Roy?"

Close your eyes  
Give me your hand, darling  
Do you feel my heart beating?  
Do you understand?  
Do you feel the same  
Or am I only dreaming?  
Or is this burning?  
An eternal flame

Riza's subconscious mind made her close her eyes as her body shifted upwards. Roy's lips met with Riza and a tingling was sent down their spine. Inside of Riza a fire had started, with a kiss that meant the world a fire had been ignited. Riza felt a warmth that she desired for so long flow into her body. She held onto Roy's head and held it in place so he would not lift his lips from hers before she took in the full feeling of his lips finally upon hers. She felt Roy's hands move up her back and feel of her hair as though they had not touched such beautiful hair in years.

Close your eyes  
Give me your hand, darling  
Do you feel my heart beating?  
Do you understand?  
Do you feel the same  
Or am I only dreaming?  
Or is this burning?  
An eternal flame

Riza felt Roy slowly push their bodies in seated position on the couch as they continued their kiss and further feeding the burning flames of passion and desire that erupted in their souls. Riza pulled back where she lay on the couch while still holding their lips together. Soon she felt Roy's lips trail down her neck. She let out a small squeal as Roy nipped her. She then moaned as he began to explore the rest of her.

Close your eyes  
Give me your hand, darling  
Do you feel my heart beating?  
Do you understand?  
Do you feel the same  
Or am I only dreaming?  
Or is this burning?  
An eternal flame

Havoc sat in his bed with a brown husky curled at his feet. He smiled as he gazed to the side. He saw a black and a golden puppy running in his bedroom. "These puppies I found on the side of the road really need a good home and I am not really able to take care of them. I'm sure Roy and Riza would love these more than the wolves."

* * *

There you have it! That's the end I hope you noticed symbolism throughout the way. 

If not I'll list some.

The wolves represented the obvious, depression and despair as well as death. The closer they come to you the closer you are to death.

Havoc-Could have represented Time. Time is on your side but you do not have all the time in the world. He could have represented a higher power as well or a guardian angel. He was the only other one that could see the wolves and he knew all that was happening. The wolves died when they appeared to him.

The man that died in the street and the open/closed window-Roy and Riza's escape from what might have been their suicide. They escaped death.

Roy and Riza's survival-Hope for the future when staring death in the face.

The puppies-A new life, a better future.

The brown husky-Perhaps his wolf was not a wolf of depression and dispair, or it symbolized that he had control over his "Wolf" where Ed and Winry could not control their wolves as well as Riza and Roy could not control their wolves until they came face to face with their own death.

If you've noticed any other symbolism then go ahead and say it. Oh and leave a review as well!


	7. The Wolves

The Wolves

Disclaimer: You got it yet? I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. I hope you got that! I also don't own any of the songs that you will find here.

A/N: This is a songfic, it takes place before…possibly during…and after the movie. It is pretty much in the perspectives of Winry, Ed, Havoc, Roy and Riza.

I needed to add this last song, enjoy. This may clear up some speculation on Havoc's part.

Song: "The Wolves" By Garth Brooks (I couldn't find anything better…)

* * *

Chapter 7 (The Wolves) 

After Edward had left for the second time, Roy went back to his base where he had been for two years. Havoc watched as Riza and Winry's status slowly whittled away. He knew what would happen and he would watch over his friends as long as he needed to. Though Riza did not know, he was with her the night her wolf first howled at the moon, the same was said for Winry and Roy. When he knew that the wolves were there he cried for his friends, he could have done so much for them but they needed to end their depression on their own. Havoc stepped out of his apartment with a brown husky standing next to him. He slowly looked up at the moon as he heard the three wolves crying out. "Their wolves have come…Now the wolves will follow them and close in on them until they stare the wolves in the eyes and remove their sorrow. I can not do it for them…"

January's always bitter  
But Lord, this one beats all  
The wind ain't quit for weeks now  
And the drifts are ten feet tall  
I been all night drivin' hefers  
Closer in to lower ground  
Then I spent the mornin' thinkin'  
'Bout the ones the wolves pulled down

Havoc awoke from his slumber in the deep afternoon and looked into the brown husky that lay on it's bed. "Winry has succumbed to her wolf…" Havoc shed tears as he got into his car and drove toward the Rockbell residence. Pinako never could hear the wolves, the poor elderly lady had passed on as well, Havoc knew this to be the case. "Winry, you could have grown to be of wonderful age, but you gave in to the bloodthirsty beast that craved your submission. You could not control the wild beast…"

Charlie Barton and his family  
Stopped today to say goodbye  
He said the bank was taking over  
The last few years were just too dry  
And I promised that I'd visit  
When they found a place in town  
Then I spent a long time thinking  
'Bout the ones the wolves pull down

Ed returned later on, Havoc knew Ed should not have. Havoc regretted having to tell him about Winry, but he needed to know and now Edward would have a wolf chasing after him. The very next day Havoc walked with the husky to the hotel and stared at Ed's lifeless body. He didn't even need to look up, he already knew what had happened. He knew it when he stared in the brown wolf's eyes, Edward gave in to his depression and slowly he leaned and leapt from his window. "If Al is to return, he may find he has a wolf to follow him around…" Havoc looked into the sky and shed tears as he realized that Roy and Riza still had their wolves to deal with. He knew that if they were not strong enough to see the hope they had that Roy would throw himself in the path of a car and Riza may fall from her home window.

Lord, please shine a light of hope  
On those of us who fall behind  
And when we stumble in the snow  
Could you help us up while there's still time

It could have been said that Havoc himself had a wolf, back when it all began his wolf was there. His wolf was with him even as he lay in his bed, but he had long since found control over it to the point that it did not bother him. No, it did not go away but it became docile enough that he could easily live with it.

Well, I don't mean to be complaining Lord  
You've always seen come through  
And I know you got your reasons  
For each and every thing you do  
But tonight outside my window  
There's a lonesome, mournful sound  
And I just can't keep from thinking  
'Bout the ones the wolves pull down

In his sleep he smiled as he watched Roy encounter and overcome his black depression. Truly Roy would overcome his own death, he now needed to check up on Riza. He stepped underneath Riza's window as if he was a hidden spirit and watched as she opened the window and leaned out. He watched closely and smiled as she turned back inside and shut her window. As he walked away he saw Roy driving quickly toward Riza's home. "You two have overcome your wolves and destroyed them. Be happy for the rest of your lives, this I can promise you. You will never know these wolves again, however I shall always have a brown wolf that follows me about, the day I lose it will be the day that the wolf becomes wild once again.

Oh Lord, keep me from being  
The one the wolves pull down

**"The Wolves" Lyrics By David Usher**

Walk don't run or these wolves will chase you down keep your heart well buried underground and we are  
vicious enough without love were ugly enough without love sleep doing sleep i'm coming after you the  
leaves are in the fall of full release you know they'll rip you through and we are guilty enough without  
hate we're ugly enough without love we may find a better day

* * *

Okay, that one wasn't so great as the last chapters but still it gave some speculation on havoc's part, thanks and review 


End file.
